


Ill be your father

by MJs_Fandoms



Category: Boy Meets World
Genre: Gen, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-18 16:29:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18703282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MJs_Fandoms/pseuds/MJs_Fandoms
Summary: Based on 7.12 'family trees' what happened after Shawn asked to be punished. Or Alan punishes one of his sons for scaring the hell out of him.





	Ill be your father

“Yell at me, punish me like you  do Cory and Eric.”

“Is that what you want?”

“That's what I want.”

 

* * *

 

 

Stupid! Why does he never know when to stop, when to close his freaking mouth?! Why did he have to say that, what kind of person asks to be punished? Getting yelled at wasn't that bad but then when everyone else left Mr. Matthews asked him to go wait in Mr. and Mrs. Matthews bedroom for the rest of his punishment. So now here he was, Shawn Hunter, actually worried about getting punished. He's never felt like this before, anxiously awaiting punishment, his dad never _really_ punished him he just kind of scolded him, like a dog. But he had a feeling Mr. Matthews was going to do _a whole lot_  more than that. God being alone with his thoughts was going to be the death of him.

“Knock knock, whoa-oh-oh man you like crap! Is it because dad's ticked off at you?”

“You're really not helping Eric!” Shawn ran his hand through his hair nervously. He shifted his weight from side to side where he sat on the foot of the bed.

“Oh don't worry, you'll be fine! It'll only hurt for a couple hours.”

“What do you mean ‘it'll only hurt for a couple hours’?”

“Oh you *chuckle* you don't know?! Dad’s going to spank you.” Eric said nonchalantly.

“What!”

“Oh-ho yeah he's going to come up here swinging his hands of steel.”

“No way am I letting him spank me like a little kid!”

“Hehehe you think you have a choice! Well bye!”

“Wait Eric you can't just leave after telling me that!” But it was too late Eric had already left. So Mr. Matthews was going to spank him, big deal! How bad could it hurt? It's not like he won't be able to sit down until tomorrow. Man this sucked, this sucked worse than being an orphan.

* * *

 

“Alan do you really think this is necessary?” Amy asked her husband.

 

“He asked to be punished like Cory and Eric, and if they pulled a stunt like this they would be over my knee before they could even say ‘I'm sorry’.”

 

“I know but, he's never really been punished before let alone spanked. Chet just let him do whatever he wanted without consequences.”

 

“Well then maybe it's time he learns that he can't just go and get drunk when life gets problematic, that even if he doesn't feel like it he's somebody's kid, he's  my kid Amy!..... And he scared the hell out of me.” Amy walked over to Alan and wrapped her arms around him. Alan felt a couple of tears roll down his cheek.

“Oh honey I know, I know. Shawn scared all of us tonight.”

“He called himself an orphan Amy…”

“You know he just said that in the heat of the moment Alan. He knows he'll  always be our son.” Alan nodded then took a minute to compose himself before making his way upstairs.

* * *

 

Shawn sat anxiously as he heard Mr. Matthews make his way up the stairs, dreading the moment he got to the door it felt like everything was happening in slow motion. In all honesty Shawn already felt bad about drunkenly crashing Mr. Matthews’ birthday party, and he was regretting ever opening his drunken mouth. He heard the footsteps right outside the door and then the knob turning. Taking a deep breath he readied himself for what was to come. The door opened and in walked Mr. Matthews, he took a seat next to Shawn, and began talking. “Shawn you understand what you did was stupid, you could've gotten hurt.”

“I know Mr. Matthews, it was really stupid and I shouldn't done it.” Shawn said sincerely. “So, we're done now right? That was my punishment, getting lectured.” Alan could hear the obvious hopefulness in his voice.

“ ‘Fraid not kid.”

“So am I like grounded or something?....” Both of them knew that Shawn was stalling. Alan knew that Shawn knew that he had spanked Cory and Eric before so, he assumed that he was aware of what was coming next.

“Shawn, let's just get this over with. Jeans down and over my lap.” Shawn did as he was told, moving at snail speed, wanting to prolong this for as long as he could. He finally pushed his jeans down to his knees and made his way over Mr . Matthews’ lap. He closed his eyes and waited for the hits to come. The first smack caused him to jerk forward and kick his legs. After the fifth smack the lecturing started.

“You can't solve your problems by getting drunk, Shawn!”

“Ow! Ok I won't get drunk anymore!” Mr. Matthews had a mean swing and Shawn was starting to feel the effects of that.

“People care about you, I care about you! You're not a stray dog or whatever you told Cory!” Shawn didn't know what to say to that, so he didn't. He just stayed there over Mr. Matthews’ lap and started to cry because someone cared enough about him to punish him. He was brought out of his thoughts by a hand on the waistband of his boxers, all of sudden something in him snapped and he started squirming and kicking. He reached his hand back to keep from losing the only protection he had left on his already red ass.

“Mr. Matthews I'm sorry, I'll never do it again, I promise! Please stop!” He knew that pleading wouldn't help, but he didn't care. His pleas fell on deaf ears as Mr. Matthews just pinned his arm against the small of his back and pulled his boxers down to meet his jeans.

Alan took a second to survey his work, the once pale flesh was now a red hue, then he continued.

“You're my kid Shawn, and you scared the Hell out of me tonight!”

“I'm sorry, I'm so-orry.” Shawn let the broken cries escape his mouth.

“I love you, and I don't like seeing you do this to yourself!” Alan’s voice had softened but all Shawn could do was sit there and cry. His ass hurt and not only that he felt awful for scaring Mr. Matthews. “Just ten more Shawn.” Alan layed down the last ten fast and hard right on Shawn’s sit spots. Shawn was too busy crying to notice that, not only had the spanking stopped, but Mr. Matthews had pulled him into his lap and was shushing his cries and whispering sweet nothings into Shawn’s ear. Shawn just cried until there was nothing left and then with a final sniffle he lifted his head from Alan’s chest and made eye contact with him. “I didn't like doing that, but I don't want what happened tonight  to happen again.”

“I know. I'm sorry for scaring you.”

“It's ok son, just don't do it again, I'm old you could give me a heart attack.” Alan said while chuckling, Shawn gave a watery smile in return. After a couple more minutes Shawn stood and righted his boxers deciding to ditch the jeans, just the thought of putting them back on made him wince. Alan stood up and left the room without a word and came back with with a pair of sweatpants. Shawn took them gratefully and slid them on. “I love you Shawn, we all do, remember that.”

“Yeah, yeah.” It might not have been said but they both knew that meant ‘I love you too’.

 


End file.
